Heaven's Circle
One of the The Seven Orbs of Judros. Unlocks (Each Orb can preform a wide verity of magic): * Heaven's Circle can be used as an Orb of Golden Heaven. * Heaven's Circle can be used as a Gem of Brightness. * Heaven's Circle can be used as an Ornament of Healing Light. Orb of Golden Heaven: Aura moderate evocation; CL 10th Slot none; Price 22,000 gp; Weight 1 lb. DESCRIPTION This alabaster sphere, overlaid with golden bands set with diamonds in runelike patterns, sheds light like a continual flame spell. Making a melee touch attack with the orb has the same effect as dousing the target with a flask of holy water. A good creature may hold the orb in hand and command it to invoke consecrate and searing light each once per day. The orb bestows one permanent negative level on any evil creature holding or carrying it. The negative level remains as long as the creature has the orb and disappears immediately when the orb is no longer held or carried. This negative level cannot be overcome in any way (including by restoration spells) while the bearer has the orb. If the bearer of an orb of golden heaven wears a crown of golden heaven, its light counts as daylight instead of continual flame, and its consecrate acts as if the orb were a shrine to the bearer’s deity. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item, bless water, consecrate, daylight, searing light; Cost 11,000 gp. Gem of Brightness: Aura moderate evocation; CL 6th Slot —; Price 13,000 gp; Weight — DESCRIPTION This crystal appears to be a long, rough prism. Upon utterance of a command word, though, the gem’s facets suddenly grow highly polished as the crystal emits bright light of one of three sorts. * One command word causes the gem to shed light as a hooded lantern. This use of the gem does not expend any charges, and it continues to emit light until this command word is spoken a second time to extinguish the illumination. * Another command word causes the gem of brightness to send out a bright ray 1 foot in diameter and 50 feet long. This strikes as a ranged touch attack, and any creature struck by this beam is blinded for 1d4 rounds unless it makes a DC 14 Fortitude save. This use of the gem expends 1 charge. * The third command word causes the gem to flare in a blinding flash of light that fills a 30-foot cone. Although this glare lasts but a moment, any creature within the cone must make a DC 14 Fortitude save or be blinded for 1d4 rounds. This use expends 5 charges. A newly created gem of brightness has 50 charges. When all its charges are expended, the gem becomes nonmagical and its facets grow cloudy with a fine network of cracks. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item, daylight; Cost 6,500 gp Ornament of Healing Light: Aura faint conjuration; CL 5th; Weight 1 lb. Slot none; Price 10,000 gp DESCRIPTION This palm-sized holy symbol is composed of tiny pieces of stained glass held in a gold frame. The exact symbol is determined upon the item’s creation. As a free action, the creature holding the ornament can project the image of the holy symbol upon any creature or surface within 15 feet, similar to using a shadow puppet and lamp. This light is not bright enough to illuminate an area. If the bearer is a paladin, she may use her lay on hands Ability on a creature touched by the symbol’s light (effectively increasing her lay on hands range from touch to 15 feet). CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item, sacred bond; Cost 5,000 gp